How to play
How to play In Source Control the aim of the game is to breakdown an evil enemy A.I.’s firewall, so you can gain access to the high security Network of Trio Tech Inc. You do this by matching together 4 symbols (data nodes), for every match you make you destroy part of the firewall. Most match 3 or 4 games allow you to create matches anywhere on the screen, which doesn’t really challenge you, In Source Control you can only make matches in the centre of the screen called the “near field”. You make matches by rotating the symbols, you can rotate the symbols anti-clockwise with the left mouse button, a single click will rotate the symbols one place, however if you hold the LMB it will keep rotating the symbols until you release the button. Source control Level tutorial screen 3.jpg|LMB to rotate anti-clockwise To rotate the symbols clockwise you simply use the right mouse button Source control Level tutorial screen 4.jpg|RMB to rotate clockwise If you find that you can’t make anymore matches by rotating the symbols anti-clockwise or clockwise around the edge of each quadrant, you can select the “near field” by holding the space button then click either the LMB or the RMB to rotate those 4 symbols only. Source control Level tutorial screen 5.jpg|Press to select the "near field" You can also change the position of the “near field” by holding the space button and moving the mouse , so then you can change the position of the symbols by again using the LMB or RMB, to make it easier to create matches in the centre of the screen. Source control Level tutorial screen 6.jpg|Move the near field by moving the mouse while holding space|link=m You also need to remember that you are trying to hack past an A.I.’s firewall, The A.I.is a sophisticated piece of software, so if you take too long to make a match it will take the nodes you match and use it to repair its firewall. In any level you have a set number of moves to make a match (usually 10 or 15) and after you make a match your move count will be reset. If it takes you more moves than the set amount that to match 4 symbols the enemy firewall will get partial repaired. Level objectives: When you play Source Control they’re are two main ways you are able to beat a level, filling up your firewall to make it secure or completely take out the A.I.’s firewall. You will know what way to beat the level by looking at the top of your firewall, if its looks like it does in the image below it means you can beat the level just by filling your firewall all the way to the top, but you can also win by destroying the enemy’s firewall. Fill your firewall up.jpg|Fill up your firewall to win! However if it looks like fig 6 with the yellow stripes at the top that means you won’t be able to fill your firewall all the way up. When you cant fill your firewall up.jpg|You cant fill your firewall all the way up! When you can’t fill it anymore your firewall meter will begin to spark as seen in fig 7. This means the only way you can beat the A.I. is by obliterating its firewall to get past. Cant fill firewall anymore.jpg|Now you have to destroy the A.I.s firewall!